transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Alpha
A CGI animated Transformers TV series Plot What you'd expect. Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots. His vehicle mode is a semi-trailer truck. *Bumblebee - Reconnaissance Officer. His vehicle mode is a muscle car. *Wheeljack - Mechanical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a pickup truck. *Hound - Scout. His vehicle mode is a military jeep. *Ironhide - Weapons Specialist. His vehicle mode is a armored truck. *Warpath - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a tank. *Blaster - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casettibots **Steeljaw - The Casettibot lion. **Ramhorn - The Casettibot rhino. **Ejector - The Casettibot robot. **Blockrock - The Cassettibot condor. Dinobots *Grimlock - Dinobot Leader. His beast mode is a Tyarnnosaurus. *Slag - Flamethrower. His beast mode is a Triceratops. *Sludge - Demolitions. His beast mode is an Apatosaurus. *Snarl - Desert Warrior. His beast mode is a Stegosaurus. *Swoop - Bombardier. His beast mode is a Pteranodon. Autobot Brothers *Mirage - Espionage. His vehicle mode is a race car. *Prowl - High Speed Chaser. His vehicle mode is a police car. *Blurr - Data Interceptor. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Anibots *Razorclaw - Anibot leader. His beast mode is a lion. *Rampage - Berserker. His beast mode is a wolf. *Divebomb - Scout. His beast mode is an eagle. *Tantrum - Guardsman. His beast mode is a bull. *Headstrong - Warrior. his beast mode is a rhinoceros. Cybertron-stationed Autobots *Jazz - 1st Lieutenant. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Sideswipe - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Brawn - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is an armored van. *Huffer - Construction Engineer. His vehicle mode is a cab-over-engine semi-truck. *Windcharger - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a convertible. *Cliffjumper - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Decepticons Earth-stationed Decepticons *Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Soundwave - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casetticons **Laserbeak - The Casetticon eagle. **Ravage - The Casetticon jaguar. **Frenzy - The Casetticon robot. **Ratbat - The Casetticon bat. *Bonecrusher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a mine-resistant truck. *Lugnut - Thug. His vehicle mode is a bomber plane. *Drag Strip - Medic. His vehicle mode is a Formula-1 race car *Blackout Warrior. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. *Swindle - Arms Dealer. His vehicle mode is a sports utility vehicle. *Bruticus - Military Strategist. **Onslaught - Combaticon Leader. His vehicle mode is a missile launcher truck. Forms Bruticus's torso. **Blast Off - Space Warrior. His vehicle mode is a space shuttle. Forms Brutcus's right arm. **Brawl - Ground Assault. His vehicle mode is a tank. Forms Bruticus's left arm. **Crankcase - Munitions Expert. his vehicle mode is a military jeep. Forms Bruticus's right leg. **Vortex - Interrogator. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. Seekers *Starscream - 2nd Lieutenant (Loyal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Skywarp - Scientist (Egomaniacal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Thundercracker - Pyrotecknic (Cowardly Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Battlechargers *Runabout - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Runamuck - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Cybertron-stationed Decepticons *Shockwave - 1st Lieutenant & Team Chaar Leader. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. *Lockdown - Bounty Hunter. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian car. *Air Raid - Thief-for-hire. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Devastator - Warrior. **Scrapper (Michael Bell) - Constructicon leader. His vehicle mode is a front-end loader. Forms Devastator's right leg. **Hook (Neil Ross) - Surgical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a crane truck. Forms Devastator's upper torso. **Hammer (Neil Ross) - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a bulldozer. Forms Devastator's left arm. **Scavenger (Don Messick) - Mining & Salvage. His vehicle mode is an excavator. Forms Devastator's right arm. **Long Haul (Gregg Berger) - Transport. His vehicler mode is a dump truck. Forms Devastator's lower torso. **Mixmaster (Frank Welker) - Materials Fabrication. His vehicle mode is a cement truck. Seekers *Sunstorm - Aerospace Warrior (Sycophant Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Dirge - Warrior (Greedy Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Thrust - Warrior (Obvious Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Ramjet - Warrior (Liar Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. Team Chaar *Obsidian - Team Chaar Leader. His vehicle is a Cybertronian helicopter. *Oil Slick - Chemist. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian motorcycle. *Cyclonus - Aerial Attack. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Stockade - Artillery Gunner. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian truck. *Smokescreen - Diversionary Tactician. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian race car. *Demolisher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. Vehicons *Motorcycle Vehicons - Cybertronian motorcycle/Triumph T110 mptorcycle *Car Vehicons - Cybertronian car/Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car. *Truck Vehicons - Cybertronian truck/Ford L7000 armored truck. *Tank Vehicons - Cybertronian tank/FV101 Scorpion tank. *Helicopter Vehicons - Cybertronian helicopter/AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter. *Jet Vehicons - Cybertronian jet/McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. Insecticons *Shrapnel - Insecticon Leader. His alternate mode is stag beetle. *Hardshell - Psychological Warfare. his alternate mode is a rhinoceros beetle. *Kickback - Espionage. His alternate mode is a grasshopper. *Venom (Jess Harnell) - Saboteur. His alternate mode is a cicada. *Waspinator (Scott McNeil) - Aerial Attack. His alternate mode is a wasp. Episodes Season 1 *1. Arrival, Part 1 (Optimus Prime, Bulblebee, Wheeljack, the Autobot Brothers (Mirage, Prowl, and Blurr), Hound, Ironhide, Warpath, Soundwave, the Casetticons (Laserbeak, Ravage, and Frenzy), the Seekers (Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker), and the Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) *2. Arrival, Part 2 (Bonecrusher & Megatron debut) *3. Arrival, Part 3 *4. Lugnut (Lugnut debuts) *5. Desert (Drag Strip & Blackout debut) *6. Bounty (Lockdown & Susntorm debut) *7. Errand's Fool (Jazz, Sideswipe, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet debut) *8. Broken Mind (Blaster, Ratbat, and the Casettibots debut) *9. Beastformers (The Anibots & Insecticons debut) *10. Time *11. Gorge *12. Combaticons Rising, Part 1 (Combaticons debut) *13. Combaticons Rising, Part 2 (Swindle & the Dinobots debut) Season 2 *14. Shockwave (Shockwave debuts) *15. Team Chaar (Brawn, Huffer, Windcharger, Gears, and Team Chaar debut) *16. Red Energon (Cliffjumper & Air Raid) Voice Actors *Brain Dummond - Blurr *Brian Stepanek - Blackout *Bud Davis - Dirge *Buster Jones - Blaster *Chris Latta - Wheeljack *Corey Burton - Brawn, Shockwave *Darius McCrary - Jazz *Darren Noris - Drag Strip *David Kaye - Lugnut *David Soblov - Stockade *Dwayne Johnson - Cliffjumper *Ed Gilbert - Thrust *Frank Welker - Megatron, Mirage, Ratbat, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Steeljaw *Fred Willard - Swindle *Gregg Berger - Grimlock *Hal Rayle - Shrapnel, Snarl *Jack Angel - Cyclonus, Ramjet *James Remar - Sideswipe *Jamieson Price - Warpath *Joe Leahy - Razorclaw *Johnny Haymer - Smokescreen, Vortex *Jimmie Wood - Bonecrusher *John Hostetter - Ramhorn *John Kassir - Ejector *John Stephenson - Huffer, Thundercracker, Windcharger *Kan Sansom - Hound *Keith Szarakaijka - Laserbeak *Lance Henrikson - Lockdown *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage *Lee Tockar - Ravage *Mark Ryan - Ironhide *Michael Bell - Hardshell, Swoop *Milt Jamin - Blast Off *Neil Ross - Slag *Nolan North - Bruticus, Kickback *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Philip Lewis Clarke - Tantrum *Reno Wilson - Frenzy *Ron Feinburg - Headstrong *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *S. Marc Jordan - Obsidian *Steven Blum - Crankcase, Starscream *Tom Kenny - Blockrock, Sunstorm *Tony St. James - Brawl *Travis Willingham - Onslaught *Wankus - Prowl *Yuri Lowenthal - Bumblebee Category:TV series